Caller identification, or “caller id” is a telephonic service that has been present for a number of years. Prior to network-enabled telephonic devices, such services used the Public Switch Telephone Network (“PSTN”) to deliver the caller information at the time the call was received. With the advance of mobile telephony devices in particular, caller information has increasingly been displayed via locally stored contact information.
Conventional approaches also exist where the caller information is inserted as additional data accompanying an incoming call at a network node associated with the receiving device. For example, cellular carriers and service providers have previously inserted caller information into the data stream of an incoming call.